THE SPIES Episódio Piloto The Truth To Surface
by Gustavo Dittrichi
Summary: THE SPIES é uma websérie, uma história publicada em capítulos episódios, baseado livremente no seriado de J.J. Abrams, ALIAS. Conta a história de Barbara Creft, uma espiã que acredita trabalhar para um braço do serviço secreto americano, mas começa a desc


**THE SPIES – Episódio Piloto**

Criado e escrito por Gustavo Dittrichi.

THE SPIES é uma web-série, uma história publicada em capítulos (episódios), baseado livremente no seriado de J.J. Abrams, ALIAS. Conta a história de Barbara Creft, uma espiã que acredita trabalhar para um braço do serviço secreto americano, mas começa a descobrir que pode estar trabalhando diretamente para seu pior inimigo.

À seguir, está o episódio piloto, o número 1 de toda a série, que inicia a história.

THE SPIES é escrito por Gustavo Dittrichi e é publicado quinzenalmente no site oficial do seriado: www . thespies . cjb . net

**1.01 – The Truth To Surface**

**ACT ONE**

Barbara Creft, uma das melhores espiãs do braço secreto da CIA conhecido apenas pelo nome de "A Fortaleza", estava em uma de suas missões.

Viajar pelo mundo, espancar homens duas vezes maiores que ela, espionar, interpretar, tudo isso fazia parte da vida da espiã Barbara Creft. Suas habilidades eram incríveis: dominava o tipo de arte marcial defensiva Krav Maga, habilidades aeróbicas, atletismo, falava treze idiomas e ainda possuía um curso de artes cênicas. Barbara era uma das melhores. Uma das melhores, não. _A melhor_.

Mas Barbara também tinha uma vida comum: estudava em uma universidade, morava em um apartamento com sua melhor amiga July e ainda namorava fortemente com Steven Hunk, os dois estavam juntos há quase dois anos. Nem sempre era fácil separar sua vida de agente secreta e suas missões através do globo de sua vida pessoal, sua carreira e suas amizades. Mas, quando Barbara foi recrutada para trabalhar na Fortaleza, defendendo o país – achou que aquilo seria uma honra. Além do mais, sua vida social não era muito movimentada, e trabalhar para o serviço secreto colocaria mais emoção em sua vida, e nunca ela imaginou-se segurando uma arma, lutando com seguranças ou mesmo interpretando uma mentira. Apesar de tudo isso, a vida de Barbara Creft era estável: fora da agência, tinha uma ótima amiga, um namorado que ela amava, e sua vida na faculdade não era assim tão ruim. Dizia aos que perguntavam que trabalhava para um banco, na verdade o disfarce da Fortaleza, e tudo na sua vida corria bem.

Agora, Barbara Creft estava concentrada em seu trabalho: vestindo seu uniforme de infiltração preto, Barbara descia pelos dutos, pendurada por uma corda, segurada por seus dois companheiros nessa missão: Jane, uma agente com experiência aplausível; e Jonas, perito em infiltração e armas de fogo.

Os pés de Barbara tocaram o engradado ao fundo: por entre as barras de ferro que fechavam o duto, ela avistou um corredor comprido. Tirou um de seus brincos de pérola e deixou-o cair pelas grades. Ela bateu no chão e explodiu num flash que cegava e sem ruído algum. Com força, Barbara bateu os pés e as grades caíram no chão. Barbara entrou, livrando-se da corda.

­­–– Nick, eu entrei. – disse ela pelo fone no seu ouvido.

–– Positivo. As câmeras foram desligadas. – respondeu Nick, o homem do outro lado da linha – O truque do brinco funcionou. Iniciar aproximação do laboratório.

Nick era o homem que trabalhava há muito tempo com Barbara, e era sempre o seu braço direito – estava sempre por perto com um furgão e com um computador ligado a satélites, onde podia abrir portas e controlar câmeras. Às vezes, até se disfarçava e ia acompanhando Barbara em suas missões.

­–– Não há sinal de guardas no laboratório. – disse Barbara. – Confirma?

–– O radar também não acusa movimento – disse Nick – O laboratório está livre.

Barbara aproximou-se da porta no fim do corredor e tirou de um cinto preso em sua cintura um fino e comprido fio metálico, ao qual colocou na fechadura e movimentou-o. De repente, um CLIC. A porta abriu-se.

–– O laboratório está aberto. – disse ela.

–– Positivo. – disse Nick. – Seja rápida, Barbara. A câmera voltará a funcionar em um minuto, ou a segurança suspeitará.

Barbara correu pelo laboratório rústico – cheio de prateleiras de metal enferrujado. Ao fundo, algo com uma proteção de vidro.

–– Encontrei. – disse Barbara, examinando uma folha com desenhos de projetos bélicos – Achei o projeto da bomba.

–– Positivo. – disse Nick – Seus companheiros estão prontos para extração. Chegar ao ponto de extração.

–– Positivo, base. – disse Barbara, saindo do laboratório às pressas.

Com a ajuda de Jane e Jonas, Barbara retirou-se do complexo e prendeu de volta o engradado aos dutos. As câmeras voltaram ao funcionamento normal. Na rua, o furgão estacionou e suas portas se abriram. Barbara e seus dois companheiros entraram. A missão estava cumprida.

LOS ANGELES...

A caneta parecia ter vida própria. Aquela prova gigantesca parecia não ter mais fim. Agora, para Barbara só faltava o pequeno ensaio ao fim da prova. Mas o horário parecia conspirar contra ela, e ela teve que entrega-lo mesmo incompleto.

–– Eu fui muito mal nessa avaliação. – falou ela ao namorado Steve, enquanto caminhavam no pátio central da universidade.

–– Seja otimista. Você deve ter ido melhor. – disse ele, enquanto mexia nas coisas de sua mochila, desequlibrando-se às vezes quando andava.

–– Eu fui mal. – falou ela – Mas desta vez eu mereci ir mal. Não me preparei, eu... não estudei. Não deu tempo.

–– Já tivemos essa conversa dez mil vezes! – disse Steve – Largue o banco, esse negócio de trabalhar e estudar período integral não está funcionando.

–– Eu não posso. Você sabe disso. – falou ela, e depois mudou de assunto – O que está procurando.

–– Lembra-se de quando nos conhecemos? – falou Steve, num tom doce – Na lanchonete? O sorvete de flocos com licor de chocolate?

–– Por que esta conversa? – perguntou Barbara, estranhando a lembrança repentina do namorado.

De repente, Steve tirou uma caixinha do bolso e ajoelhou-se em frente de Barbara, fazendo-a parar.

–– O que está fazendo? – perguntou Barbara, assustada.

–– Atenção de todos, por favor! – gritou Steve – Todos prestem atenção no que eu quero falar.

Todos pararam suas atividades e voltaram os olhos para o casal.

–– Estão vendo essa moça? – gritou ele, enquanto Barbara olhava assustada – Ela é a mulher mais linda do mundo. E eu a amo! E... estou gritando porque... quero fazer um pedido.

Silêncio absoluto. Apenas risadas ao longe rompiam a expressão alegre e espantada de Barbara.

–– Barbara... eu te amo. – disse ele, seriamente – Não sabe o quanto. E não sabe o quanto desejo que se case comigo.

Ele ergueu a caixinha que segurava e abriu – uma linda aliança de brilhantes repousava no acolchoado.

–– Só me resta a sua resposta... – disse ele, sorrindo.

Ela abaixou-se, com lágrimas nos olhos.

–– Sim... eu também te amo. – disse ela, abraçando-o – E sim, aceito me casar com você!

Os dois se beijaram. As pessoas riam e alguns aplaudiam.

O abraço apertado da amiga July enchia Barbara de emoção.

–– Parabéns, querida! – disse a amiga, chorando.

–– Obrigada!

–– Você e Steve serão muito felizes, eu tenho certeza! Terão um próspero futuro.

–– Eu sei! – disse ela, sorridente. – Eu vou me casar!

–– Você vai se casar! – disse July contente.

Já dentro do apartamento, as duas tomavam chá gelado e conversavam.

–– Onde vai ser o casamento? – perguntou July.

–– Ainda não sabemos nada além da data, vai ser no mês que vem.

–– Como vai ser a festa?

–– Ainda não sei, mas quero algo simples, como no casamento de minha mãe. – falou Barbara – Eu gostaria muito que ela estivesse comigo nesse dia.

–– Ela estaria muito orgulhosa de você. – disse July.

–– É. – falou Barbara.

–– Você ainda não contou ao seu pai, não é... – falou July, pegando morangos na geladeira.

–– Não... – falou Barbara, em tom pensativo – Eu não quero que ele estrague tudo agora. Não _isso_, entende?

–– É, eu entendo. – disse July.

–– Aquele homem sempre foi rude, distante na minha infância. Aliás, nem tenho uma imagem de pai dele. Depois que mamãe morreu, ele perdeu isso. Depois que ela foi enterrada, ele enterrou o coração dele junto. Não quis mais saber de ninguém. Nem de mim. Nem dele mesmo.

–– Você está certa. – disse July – Deixe-o descobrir quando receber o convite.

–– Em todo o caso, ele já sabe.

–– Sabe? Como?

–– Steve insistiu em ligar para ele.

–– Steve ligou para ele? Seu pai? Steve ligou.

Barbara confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto comia um morango.

–– E como é que foi?

Steve ainda estava hesitante em ligar para Thomas Creft, o pai de Barbara, agora sua noiva. Ele gostaria muito de pedir a mão dela a ele. Sempre havia sonhado em casar com uma mulher como Barbara, mas achava que o certo era pedir autorização ao pai. O problema era que Tom Creft não era um modelo de pai; após a morte da única esposa, Lorelai Creft, Tom desapareceu – tornou-se um pai ausente, um homem distante, aprofundou-se no trabalho e esqueceu da filha. Barbara não o via como um pai, e sim apenas um homem distante em sua vida.

Finalmente Steve tomou coragem e pegou o telefone. Discou o número do escritório de Tom. Logo uma voz atendeu.

–– Alô?

–– Sr. Creft? – perguntou Steve, obtendo um sim em resposta – Aqui é Steve Hunk.

Um silêncio do outro lado da linha. Tom não se recordava do nome.

–– O namorado da Barbara. – disse Steve.

–– Ah, sim. – falou Tom. – Ela está bem?

–– Sim... ahn... – falou Steve confuso – Eu... estou ligando porque... planejo pedir Barbara em casamento e... eu gostaria de sua aprovação.

Tom também ficou confuso, e, após alguns segundos de incompreensão, resolveu falar.

–– Steve, eu vou lhe fazer uma pergunta.

–– Claro. – disse Steve.

–– Há quanto tempo conhece minha filha?

–– Estamos namorando há quase dois anos, e...

Mas foi interrompido por Tom.

–– Porque se você sente a necessidade de ligar para mim e pedir... autorização, eu acho que não conhece minha filha em nada.

–– Sr., - falou Steve ainda mais confuso – Eu amo sua filha, e quero me casar com ela...

–– Barbara não liga a mínima para a minha _autorização_. – Tom interrompeu mais uma vez – Mas, se você ligou com um pretexto de conhecer o meu jeito, ou então gostaria de saber qual a minha opinião sobre essa situação, você já está sabendo.

–– Mas Sr... – argumentou Steve.

–– Não complique as coisas, Steve. – falou Tom, com voz agressiva – Barbara sabe fazer escolhas. E eu não interferiria. Nem mesmo se minha opinião fosse diferente.

Steve ficou sem palavras.

–– Estamos entendidos? – perguntou Tom.

–– Hum-hum. – foi o que Steve conseguiu balbuciar.

–– Então, bem-vindo à família.

**ACT TWO**

Um novo dia de trabalho começava. Barbara entrava pela porta da frente do prédio do banco onde trabalhava.

Passou pelo grande saguão e chegou ao elevador privativo.

–– Bom-dia, Zachary. – falou ela ao condutor, entrando no elevador.

–– Está adiantada hoje. – falou ele.

–– Shinter terá uma reunião com todos nós. Queria nos ver mais cedo. – explicou ela.

–– Boa sorte! – disse ele, caçoando.

–– Obrigada. – disse ela sorrindo, saindo do elevador e entrando em uma grande sala totalmente branca.

Um flash vermelho escaneou o corpo de Barbara, reconhecendo-a e liberando passagem. No corredor à frente, um escritório cheio de pessoas que andavam para lá e para cá: ali estava a Fortaleza, disfarçada em um prédio no centro de Los Angeles.

Logo encontrou seu parceiro Nicholas Worm, o homem que sempre a auxiliava e sempre disposto a resgata-la.

–– Olá, Nick. – falou ela – O que está fazendo?

–– Esse maldito leitor de som não reconhece minha voz. – falou ele, segurando um fone comprido.

–– Deixe-me ver. – falou ela, sorrindo e pegando o fone da mão dele – Shinter falou alguma coisa sobre a reunião?

–– Ainda não, mas é alguma coisa sobre o projeto da bomba que recuperamos na semana passada. – falou ele. – O que está acontecendo?

–– Como assim? – perguntou ela, arrumando o fone.

–– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, sorrindo também – Está radiante.

–– Eu não estou radiante. – falou ela.

–– Está com brilho nos olhos!

–– Não estou não. – falou ela, mas logo voltou a falar – Está bem, eu vou me casar!

–– Mas que coisa maravilhosa! – falou Nick, levantando-se para abraça-la, mas foi interrompido por ela.

–– Sem alarde. – disse ela, num tom baixo. – Não quero que Shinter saiba. Ele criaria problemas por causa da agência.

–– Não, tudo bem. – disse Nick – Mas isso é incrível! Parabéns!

–– Obrigada. – disse ela – Já está na hora da reunião. Shinter está esperando.

Todos se sentavam em volta da mesa de vidro triangular na sala de reunião. Ao topo de uma das pontas da mesa estava uma grande tela plana de TV.

Jane, Jonas, Nick e Barbara se sentaram. Alguns minutos depois, Trevor Shinter, o homem que convocara a reunião, chefe de Barbara e Nick e diretor da Fortaleza, abriu a porta e entrou.

–– Bom-dia. – disse ele a todos. – Estou com um pouco de pressa, por isso serei breve.

E sentou-se. A fotografia de um homem aparentemente com a idade em torno dos 40 anos e com barba escura e rala apareceu na tela.

–– Este é Dimitri Shore. – explicou Shinter – Talvez já tenham ouvido falar dele. Shore é uma das mentes brilhantes do globo. Seu conhecimento em astrofísica é o maior registrado até hoje. Além disso, é um grande arquiteto de projetos bélicos e ex-membro da FTL.

Na tela de TV, a imagem mudou. A imagem dos desenhos arquitetônicos da bomba coletadas por Barbara, Jane e Jonas apareceu.

–– Este é o projeto do novo dispositivo que a FTL está construindo. – falou Shinter – A FTL vêm se destacando pela construção de poderosos artefatos de cunho de guerrilha nos últimos anos. Acreditamos que hoje ela tenha o maior arsenal de bombas e dispositivos atômicos do mundo. Graças à Barbara, Jane e Jonas, conseguimos o projeto da bomba para nós.

–– E qual a ligação com Dimitri Shore? – perguntou Nick.

–– Chegaremos lá. – disse Shinter – Estudando os desenhos a fundo, descobrimos que este não é um projeto original da FTL como os últimos que recuperamos, mas é um projeto baseado nos desenhos de um arquiteto já falecido chamado Antonio Fontanelli.

A imagem se ampliou, mostrando uma assinatura, e ao lado um código hexadecimal.

–– Ao lado da assinatura do arquiteto falecido encontramos uma espécie de código no estilo da FTL. – falou Shinter – Decifrando, descobrimos um ponto estratégico no globo: "Embaixada Internacional de Taiwan, Taipei". É o que o código indica. Acreditamos que lá esteja sendo construído o projeto.

–– Ainda não vejo qualquer conexão com Dimitri ou a bomba, além dele ser um ex-membro da FTL. – falou Jane.

–– Jonas foi quem descobriu sobre Shore, e achamos que ele está certo. – disse Shinter. – Jonas, por favor.

Jonas assumiu o controle das explicações.

–– Pesquisando sobre o local onde provavelmente a bomba está sendo construída, descobri que amanhã haverá uma festa na embaixada. O lugar de Dimitri Shore está marcado na lista de convidados. Mas também havia três nomes sob sigilo. É certeza que estes são a cúpula da FTL.

–– Acreditamos que a FTL já tenha montado um pré-projeto construído do dispositivo, que estão chamando de dispositivo Midlev. – falou Shinter – Se os líderes da FTL estiverem tentando contatar Shore sobre o projeto da bomba, este provavelmente estará lá.

Shinter tirou quatro passagens para Taiwan.

–– Vocês irão amanhã para a festa, sob disfarce; Jonas já está cuidando para que seus nomes estejam na lista de convidados. – falou Shinter, entregando as passagens a eles – O objetivo é reconhecer o lugar, chegar ao laboratório principal e verificar se o projeto montado da bomba está lá. Como é um pré-projeto, deve ser pequeno. Se estiver na embaixada, traga-o para nós.

–– Só isso? – perguntou Barbara, guardando a passagem.

–– Só. – disse ele – É uma missão simples de reconhecimento e extração, mas a guarda da festa vai estar fortificada. Nick vai burlar o esquema de segurança do lado de fora.

–– Então não vou poder experimentar a comida oriental. – falou Nick.

–– Não desta vez. – falou Shinter – Mas estejam alerta.

Mas, antes de sair, Shinter voltou o olhar para eles.

–– E, me façam um favor. – disse ele profundamente – Voltem.

Barbara e seu noivo voltavam de um jantar no restaurante. Comemoravam o futuro promissor dos dois. Rindo, eles se deitaram no sofá.

–– Você é incrível, sabia? – falou Steve – É a única mulher com quem eu me casaria.

Barbara sorriu.

–– Eu te amo.

–– Também te amo. – falou ele.

Os dois se beijaram.

–– Imagine como serão nossos filhos: com a minha beleza e a sua inteligência! – falou Steve.

–– Não seja bobo, Steve! – falou ela, sorrindo.

Mas de repente o sorriso saiu de seu rosto e um pensamento obscuro surgiu na sua mente. Ela não poderia criar uma família. Seria egoísmo. Estava feliz por estar se casando, mas _filhos_... Não poderia criar crianças sem deixar a agência. E sabia _nunca_ poderia deixar a agência. Era uma vida sem volta.

Bruscamente, ela se levantou. Estendeu a mão a Steve, que a agarrou. Sem nenhuma palavra, Barbara puxou Steve do sofá e levou-o ao quarto. Ela sentou-se a cama. Steve, porém, continuou em pé, olhando fixamente para a namorada.

–– O que há de errado? – perguntou ele, mais curioso do que assustado.

–– Sente-se. – disse ela seriamente.

Steve, apreensivo, sentou-se. Barbara olhou profundamente nos olhos dele, e seu sorriso, ainda permanente em seu rosto, foi desaparecendo até se converter em uma expressão séria.

Após suspirar alguns segundos e dar um último olhar ao namorado, Barbara falou, ainda séria.

–– Eu não trabalho para um banco.

Steve a olhou sem entender.

–– Eu trabalho para a CIA. – falou ela.

Então, Barbara pode ver um sorriso se esboçando no rosto do namorado, que foi tornando-se largo até se tornar um riso, um riso plácido e infantil.

Steve, rindo, olhou para Barbara, mas ela ainda estava séria. Não era uma piada.

–– Eu sou uma oficial de operações da CIA.

Os olhos de Barbara estavam profundos. De repente, Steve entendeu o que Barbara queria dizer. E, então, era como se um turbilhão caísse sobre sua cabeça.

**ACT TRHEE**

Barbara e Steve estavam em um vasto campo elevado aberto. Ao longe, era possível ver os prédios de Los Angeles com seus vidros espelhados refletindo a luz do sol. Barbara os observava. Steve esperava por uma explicação logo atrás dela. Barbara voltou-se para ele. As lembranças do início de sua carreira vieram rapidamente à sua mente. Ela voltou-se para Steve, e iniciou uma longa explicação a ele.

–– Foi há dois anos. – falou ela – Eu estava no pátio da faculdade. Um homem de terno me abordou. Ele disse que o governo americano podia estar interessado em falar comigo... sobre um emprego.

–– Um emprego com a CIA? – perguntou Steve, inconformado.

–– No começo eu não entendi, e quando encontrei o cartão daquele homem no bolso da minha jaqueta, resolvi telefonar para ele. Quando perguntei por que eu, tudo o que ele disse era que eu me encaixava no perfil: jovem, com facilidade para os idiomas, um corpo bom, inteligência acima da média... Com isso eles achavam que podiam me treinar. Até aí, eu nunca tinha segurado uma arma.

–– Meu Deus, isso é loucura! – falou Steve, afastando-se. Barbara ignorou e continuou contando.

–– Primeiro, eu fiz uma prova com mais ou menos duzentas questões. E a prova era fácil. – disse ela – Eram questões sobre sua própria personalidade. Eu achei aquilo estranho. Estava cheio de perguntas como: "se precisasse matar alguém, mataria seu pai, sua mãe ou a você mesmo?".

–– Isso não pode ser real. – falou Steve, com as mãos segurando a cabeça.

–– Depois, passei por um treinamento intensivo. – continuou ela – Por seis meses, fui treinada para lutar, me esquivar, atacar, espionar, mirar e atirar. Em menos de sete meses desde que eu tinha sido contatada eu já estava em minha primeira missão de reconhecimento.

Steve a olhou. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, ele falou.

–– Barbara, não sei o que dizer... – suspirou – Tenho tantas perguntas, mas, não sei por onde começar.

Barbara se aproximou com um olhar apreensivo dele e o abraçou.

–– Não pode contar a ninguém sobre isso. – falou ela – Ninguém.

Steve ia argumentar, mas apenas a abraçou. Barbara tentou beija-lo, mas ele a segurou levemente.

–– Barbara, nos vamos nos casar! – falou ele – Você sabe o que é isso?

–– Eu sei, eu sei... – disse Barbara.

–– Eu... eu... – falou Steve confuso – Eu tenho que andar por aí... vou à um bar, sei lá...

–– Steve, você não vai contar, não é... – falou ela, com os olhos profundos – Me prometa, Steve. Se alguém souber que...

–– Tá bom... – disse ele – Eu entendi.

Depois de uns segundos de silencio, ele voltou a falar.

–– Eu vou andar, eu... ligo para você no celular mais tarde.

–– Eu vou viajar hoje à noite.

–– Vai estar em... ação? – perguntou ele, confuso.

–– Eu sinto muito. – falou ela.

–– Tudo bem. – falou ele, olhando para ela como se fosse a última vez. – Tenha cuidado.

TAIPEI...

Luzes no saguão da embaixada mostravam belas limusines trazendo pessoas de importância política para Taiwan. Barbara, Jane e Jonas chegaram ao local, cada um em um carro para não comprometer o disfarce.

Barbara desceu. Estava muito bela: seu cabelo castanho estava ondulado, seu vestido vermelho ia até os pés com uma abertura nas pernas. Jane também estava bonita: tinha um vestido preto brilhante e seu cabelo estava arranjado em um cacho na sua cabeça. Já Jonas estava em um discreto smoking, com o cabelo molhado para trás e usando uns óculos, que, na verdade, era um transmissor de imagens. Os três entraram na festa.

–– Base, eu entrei. – falou Barbara através de seu colar no pescoço, na verdade um transmissor.

–– Muito bem, BlueBird. – falou Nick a ela, usando seu codinome da Fortaleza – Tem visão de Dimitri?

–– Ainda não. – disse ela, olhando em volta dos rostos.

–– Oi pessoal! – falou Jane – Base, algum sinal?

–– Ainda não, Catwoman. – falou Nick à Jane. – Estou nesse momento invadindo o sistema de câmeras para ver se Dimitri aparece nos monitores.

–– Aguardamos sua posição, Base. – disse Jonas, aproximando-se do núcleo da festa.

Por uns segundos, os três ficaram caminhando na festa. Logo, um garçom passou com taças de champanhe perto de Jane e ela pegou uma.

–– Certo! – veio a voz de Nick de repente – Encontrei Dimitri.

Barbara ficou ansiosa e tentou vê-lo.

–– Catwoman, ele está perto de você. Use o _spray_ radioativo para eu poder vê-lo no radar. – ordenou Nick.

Jane se aproximou e cutucou Dimitri.

–– Sr. Shore? – perguntou ela, enquanto pegava discretamente o _spray_ na bolsa.

–– Sou eu. – disse ele, sorrindo.

–– É uma honra encontra-lo. – falou ela – Meu nome é Rita Dunhway. Sou da fundação de projetos astronômicos de Boston. Estamos muito interessados em seu trabalho como astro-físico. Sua pesquisa sobre fenômenos de explosões solares no espaço é inigualável.

–– Obrigado! – falou ele, lisonjeado.

Porém, enquanto distraía Shore com a conversa, Jane aproveitou e borrifou o _spray_.

–– Certo, Catwoman. – falou Nick – Eu tenho o visual de Shore. Agora podemos rastreá-lo.

Jane olhou para os colegas ali perto.

–– BlueBird, Wolf, aos seus postos. Em dez segundos eu vou desativar as câmeras. Vocês só terão um minuto, para que a interferência pareça vir de rádio. Sejam rápidos, ou a segurança irá suspeitar.

Barbara e Jonas se aproximaram e fingiram que conversavam.

–– Certo, Jonas, pronto para o plano? – perguntou ela.

–– Pronto. – falou ele. – Aguardamos sua posição, Catwoman.

Shore continuava falando sobre seus projetos, segurando Jane.

–– Eu achava que isso era um efeito só em estrelas de médio brilho como o Sol, mas estudando a estrela Vega, descobrimos que ela emite o mesmo nível de hertz que o Sol.

–– Obrigada pelas informações, Sr. Shore. Serão muito úteis para nossa fundação. – falou Jane, antes que Shore prolongasse a conversa – É realmente uma honra conhece-lo.

Jane saiu, deixando Shore atrapalhado, pois de repente aquela mulher perdera o interesse na conversa.

–– Talvez eu tenha me excedido. – suspirou ele.

Jane, andando pelo lugar, começou a cambalear.

–– Base, vou iniciar meu papel. – falou ela a Nick.

–– Positivo, desligando as câmeras.

De repente, Jane deixou a taça de champanhe cair de suas mãos e caiu ao chão.

–– Meu Deus, aquela moça. – falou Barbara, encaminhando-se para o segurança que guardava a entrada da área restrita – Acho que ela precisa de ajuda!

O segurança saiu. Na sala de segurança, as câmeras falharam, e os seguranças atônitos tentavam entender o que acontecia.

Barbara e Jonas imediatamente correram para dentro da área restrita.

–– Estamos na área restrita, Base. – falou Jonas.

–– Positivo, Wolf. – disse Nick a Jonas – Vocês devem chegar ao laboratório. Entrem na segunda curva à direita e desçam a escada. A porta abaixo dela é o laboratório.

Os dois correram até a curva. Enquanto isso, Jane recebia os primeiros socorros dos seguranças.

Barbara e Jonas chegaram à porta a beira da escada.

–– Base, a porta está trancada. – disse ela.

–– Não há tempo para destrava-la daqui. – disse Nick – Você terá de abri-la manualmente.

De baixo do salto de seu sapato, Barbara tirou o comprido fio metálico e começou a abrir a porta.

–– Certo, consegui! – disse ela.

A porta se abriu. O laboratório era idêntico ao qual eles haviam recuperado os desenhos dos projetos: grandes prateleiras feitas de metal enferrujado.

–– Vasculhe por esse lado. – disse Barbara a Jonas, apontando.

Os dois começaram a vasculhar o lugar. Haviam muitas ferramentas espalhadas pelas prateleiras. De repente, Barbara encontrou algo: um robusto e maciço corpo de metal, com um núcleo em cima.

–– Base, eu achei a bomba. – falou ela. – Mas vai levar mais tempo do que achei para retira-la.

–– Droga! – disse Nick de repente – Fui rastreado! Baixaram meu banco de dados. Eles têm as fotos de vocês! Vocês têm que sair daí agora!

–– Mas Nick! – implicou Barbara – A bomba tem um núcleo de plutônio que vai explodir se balançar!Tenho que retira-lo!

–– Não há tempo! – falou ele – O radar mostra que Dimitri está indo em sua direção! Saiam daí agora!

–– Eu não vou sair sem a bomba. – falou Barbara. Então, desesperadamente, ela retirava o núcleo de plutônio, enquanto, a cada segundo, Dimitri estava mais perto.

–– Não temos tempo, Barbara. – falou Jonas em pânico.

–– Só mais alguns segundos... – disse ela, removendo cuidadosamente o núcleo de plutônio – Pronto!

Barbara guardou o núcleo em sua bolsa cuidadosamente, pegando a bomba em seguida.

–– PARADOS! – um grito veio de repente da porta. Era Dimitri, e segurava uma pistola.

Barbara e Jonas olharam assustados.

–– Lague a bomba devagar, moça. – disse ele, falando em chinês.

Barbara olhou-o, analisando. Ela deu um olhar para Jonas, que acenou com a cabeça. Num gesto rápido, ela lançou a bomba na direção dele. BLAM, BLAM. Os tiros passaram a centímetros de Barbara enquanto ela saltava para esquivar-se. Jonas abaixou-se atrás de uma coluna que sustentava o laboratório, com a bomba em mãos. Barbara escondia-se atrás de uma prateleira. Dimitri começou a andar procurando por eles. Seus passos ecoavam pelo laboratório. Dois homens da guarda da embaixada entraram portando metralhadoras automáticas.

–– Vasculhem tudo. – falou Dimitri aos seguranças, usando o idioma chinês – Não quero que ninguém saia daqui. Principalmente a bomba.

Os homens começaram a cercar o lugar. Jonas olhou para Barbara. Ela apontou para a saída. Jonas olhou: estava livre. Barbara fez um gesto para que ele saísse. Jonas levantou-se e correu. Os homens ouviram o barulho e atiraram com as metralhadoras. Os projéteis em alta velocidade fizeram buracos fundos na parede. Dimitri voltou o olhar para a porta. Foi neste momento que Barbara atacou.

Saltando por cima de uma das prateleiras, Barbara deu um chute com seu salto no nariz de Dimitri, que voltou para trás. Os guardas correram para a porta e, de repente, Jonas apareceu e os atacou com chutes altos. Enquanto isso, Dimitri tentava apontar a arma para Barbara, mas ela chutou-a antes que ele mirasse. Jonas conseguiu finalmente derrubar um segurança. Barbara acertou Dimitri nas pernas, fazendo-o cair, mas ele chutou-a enquanto deitado, jogando-a longe. Assim, Barbara caiu em cima de uma das prateleiras. Dimitri pegou a arma e apontou para a cabeça de Barbara. BLAM! Sangue voou pelo lugar. Dimitri caiu aos pés de Barbara, com sangue na camisa branca. Na porta estava Jane, empunhando uma arma com fumaça saindo do cano. Ela tinha o matado. Num instante, os seguranças voltaram suas armas para Jane, mas ela atirou antes que pudessem atingi-la. Os dois caíram no chão.

–– Não há tempo! – disse Jane – Temos que sair daqui. A segurança está atrás de nós!

Barbara correu. Nesse momento, Jonas caiu no chão. Estava ferido. Jane correu para ele.

–– Wolf foi baleado, Base. – disse ela a Nick – Precisamos de extração.

–– Positivo. – disse Nick – Vou parar o furgão nos fundos da embaixada.

Barbara pegou a bomba e abriu a porta.

–– Temos que ir, Jane. – disse ela. – Como conseguiu essa arma?

–– Roubei de um segurança. – disse ela, dando apoio a Jonas – Temos que ser rápidos ou vão nos encontrar.

Os três saíram. Jane andava lentamente por causa de Jonas. Barbara olhou para a escada à sua frente.

–– Não podemos ir por aí. – disse Jane – Temos que encontrar outra saída.

Barbara percebeu que debaixo dos degraus havia uma pequena porta de metal.

–– Achei nossa saída.

Com um chute, a porta se abriu. Os três entraram. Andando pelo corredor escuro, Barbara podia ver um facho de luz do luar vinda do teto. Ao passarem por ele, olharam para cima.

–– É um duto. – disse Barbara. – Vai dar no telhado. Por lá podemos sair e fugir com Nick.

Jane, que caminhara mais à frente, voltou-se para Barbara e disse:

–– Não há outra saída nesse corredor!

–– Você não vai conseguir subir com Jonas. – falou Barbara – Temos que encontrar outra.

Um barulho de pessoas descendo as escadas surgiu.

–– Tem alguém vindo! – disse Jane, enquanto Jonas murmurava – Vai você Barbara. Pegue uma corda ou algo com Nick. Aí eu posso tirar Jonas daqui.

–– Vai você. – disse ela – Eu fico com Jonas.

–– Mas eu posso cuidar dos seguranças! Estou armada.

Barbara ainda hesitou.

–– Vai logo! – disse Jane.

Barbara tirou os saltos e subiu num cano, alcançando a grade que fechava o duto. Com um empurrão, ele abriu, e Jane jogou a bomba para Barbara. Barbara segurou-a e começou a subir pelo duto estreito, usando suas mãos e seus pés, com dificuldade por ter de carregar o protótipo.

Os ruídos se tornaram mais altos. Jane deitou Jonas atrás de alguns sacos de mantimentos. Ela empunhou a arma contra a porta. Barbara subia rapidamente para que conseguisse tirar os companheiros o mais rápido dali. Mas, de repente, a porta abriu-se. Jane abriu fogo. Três guardas empunhados de metralhadora recuaram, e ela escondeu-se junto com Jonas.

–– Ela me acertou! – disse um guarda, falando em chinês ao companheiro. Do seu braço direito escorria sangue.

Jane apontou a arma bem na mira. Enquanto isso, Barbara chegou ao topo do duto. Este estava pregado, e com dois fortes golpes, ela conseguiu abri-lo.

Mais tiros lá embaixo. Barbara saiu, colocando a bomba no teto. Ela olhou. Jane atirou, mas de repente sua arma foi atingida, voando longe. Os guardas correram. Jane resistiu.

–– Não... – suspirou Barbara ofegante, lá em cima.

Os homens a atacaram com as metralhadoras,atirando. Ela conseguiu chutar a de um deles, mas o segurança baleado a acertou com a arma na cabeça. Ela caiu inconsciente.

–– NÃO... – falou Barbara inconformada.

De repente o furgão parou abaixo de Barbara.

–– VAMOS BARBARA! – gritou Nick – CADÊ OS OUTROS?

–– Foram pegos. – disse Barbara – Temos que resgata-los!

–– Não há tempo! – disse ele – Vamos embora e voltamos com mais armas.

Barbara não se moveu e aproximou-se do duto.

–– Não, Barbara! – disse ele – Não vai dar em nada sem reforços! Vamos voltar!

Então, ela desceu com cuidado por uma escada na ponta do lugar, correu e saltou a muro da embaixada.

Nick olhou-a correndo com o protótipo em mãos e entrando no furgão. Assim que ela recostou-se no banco, cansada, o furgão partiu.

**LOS ANGELES...**

O avião descia rapidamente sobre o campo de pouso. Mas o pensamento de Barbara ainda estava em Taipei, e um grande remorso por ser obrigada a deixar os companheiros para trás batia em seu coração. Porém, sabia que isso causaria muitos problemas na Fortaleza. Nick e Barbara passariam por horas de papeladas e relatórios de sua missão, mas o que mais demoraria seria uma reunião sobre as circunstâncias do rapto de Jane e Jonas e, provavelmente, planos sobre uma missão de resgate.

Barbara tirou os olhos do livro de literatura da faculdade que tentava estudar e voltou-se para Nick.

–– Eu gostaria que nós mesmos pudéssemos comandar a missão.

–– Provavelmente, - disse Nick – é o que Shinter nos mandará fazer. Nos encarregará da missão, que deve ser breve, pois Jane e Jonas correm um risco de vida.

Barbara olhou-o, e ele continuou.

–– Pequeno, mas corre.

Barbara voltou os olhos para o livro, mas continuou falando.

–– Vou estudar a missão assim que chegar em casa.

Nick olhou para ela e sorriu.

–– Eu admiro isso em você. – disse ele.

–– O quê? – perguntou ela, sorrindo também.

–– Isso... de fazer faculdade trabalhando em tempo integral. – disse ele – Você sabe que Shinter não gosta disso, mas mesmo assim insiste em fazer.

–– Ele não gosta... – disse ela – Mas eu não vou desistir. Serei professora de Literatura Inglesa, como minha mãe.

Ela continuou lendo. Pensou nas palavras de Nick e voltou-se a ele.

–– Há quanto tempo você e Lucia são casados? – perguntou ela, mudando a expressão.

–– Catorze... – respondeu ele, raciocinando a memória – Acho que sim... não, quinze anos!

Barbara olhou-o profundamente.

–– E você nunca contou nada?

–– Sobre o que? – perguntou Nick, confuso.

–– Sobre o que fazemos. – falou ela diretamente – Sobre o seu trabalho.

Nick a olhou com uma expressão muito séria.

–– Se existe uma regra que não se viola, essa é a regra que não se viola. – disse ele – Eu estou protegendo-a da verdade.

Barbara confirmou com a cabeça. Nick ainda observou, mas agora ela estava com os olhos no livro, mas ele sabia que ela não estava lendo, mas pensando sobre a conversa. Logo, as pessoas se recolhiam de seus assentos para retirarem-se do avião.

–– Olha... – disse ela a Nick – Eu não vou para a Fortaleza, acho que vou direto para casa. Sei que Shinter não vai me liberar tão cedo, mas eu tenho que conversar com Steve.

Nick olhou-a com censura.

–– Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira...

–– O que quer que tenha para ser feito, – disse ela – já foi feito.

Nick levantou-se de seu assento.

–– Diga aos agentes no desembarque que eu tomei um táxi direto para casa, não quero assistir uma reunião chata que eu já sei que vai acabar.

No desembarque, Nick encontrou obviamente com os agentes superiores, já designados à espera. Ele se aproximou com um sorriso.

–– Sr. Tupper! Como vai?

–– Olá Sr. Worm. – falou o agente, acompanhado de dois seguranças – Onde está Creft?

–– Procurando por isto? – perguntou Nick, apontando para a maleta que carregava onde escondia a arma.

–– Procurando por ela. – disse ele – Shinter pediu que a levássemos para o banco com urgência; onde ela está?

–– Acho que tomou um táxi para a casa, por que? – perguntou Nick. Sr. Tupper olhou para o portão de embarque e desembarque à procura dela, com um ar apreensivo.

–– Qual é o problema? – perguntou Nick.

Carregando as inúmeras sacolas que trouxera, Barbara abriu a porta do apartamento com dificuldade, tentando equilibrar os pacotes.

–– Oi, cheguei! – foi gritando, alegre – Nem fui para casa, do aeroporto eu tomei um táxi e...

Ela abriu a porta e entrou. O apartamento estava totalmente destruído. Os móveis revirados de cabeça para baixo. Quadros no chão. Uma janela estilhaçada. A mesa estava tombada junto das cadeiras que jaziam no chão, e uma estava destroçada debaixo da mesa.

Gotas vindas do banheiro. Barbara olhou para a porta ao fundo do corredor. Estava entreaberta. Assustada, ela deixou cair todos os pacotes no chão.

Ela aproximou-se da porta entreaberta do banheiro, com passos cautelosos. O silêncio era ensurdecedor, e só era quebrado pelo som das gotas pingando.

Barbara empurrou a porta. O banheiro estava totalmente virado de ponta cabeça. Gotas vermelhas pingavam do teto, fazendo o barulho repetitivo, caindo na banheira. Barbara se aproximou da banheira, apenas para ver a cena mais apavorante que vira até aquele momento. Dentro da banheira estava Steve, com um buraco grosso de calibre no peito, de onde jazia sangue. A mancha no teto era uma poça de sangue que pingava sem parar. Com a boca aberta, Barbara agachou-se e segurou nas mãos do noivo. Steve estava morto.

Barbara tentou gritar, mas a dor em seu peito aterrou. Por um momento, sentiu que o coração levava um sopro gélido. Então, gritou. Gritou como nunca tinha gritado antes. Gritou de terror, de tristeza, de desespero. As lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos enquanto olhava para a figura pálida de Steve jazendo na banheira. Morto. Barbara perdera o homem que amava.

**ACT FOUR**

O carro atingia velocidade máxima. Ela já não se importava mais se o carro encontraria um cruzamento onde causaria um acidente e se comprimiria numa explosão de sangue. Queria chegar à Fortaleza. Queria chegar a Shinter, o responsável pela morte de seu noivo.

Finalmente chegou no lugar.

Entrou com passos firmes e longos, com lágrimas nos olhos. Passou pela mesa do colega Nick, mas nem parou. Ele viu aquela imagem e olhou assustado e confuso para a parceira. Ela foi direto à sala de Shinter e a abriu com violência. Ele levantou-se e olhou para ela. Ela lançou um olhar furioso.

–– O... o que você fez? – perguntou ela.

Shinter olhou-a bem e apertou um botão debaixo da mesa. A porta lentamente fechou-se.

–– Interceptamos uma mensagem... – disse ele – Para o seu celular.

Ele parou por um instante, enquanto ela se sentava na cadeira inconformada.

–– A seção de segurança ficou sabendo do vazamento de informações e executou sua função – disse ele, puxando uma cadeira para perto dela – Você conhecia bem as regras, Barbara Creft. Sabia que qualquer desvio de informações é considerado um risco.

Ele sentou-se. Barbara apoiou a cabeça nas mãos enquanto chorava sem parar.

–– As informações dessa agência devem ser tratadas como um vírus, e só há uma resposta para um vírus, que é a eliminação. – disse ele cruelmente – Embora eu despreze a condição que você se submeteu, comprometendo cada homem e mulher que trabalha nessa agência, eu sinto muito pelas formas radicais que tivemos que adotar para...

Mas foi interrompido. De repente, Barbara voou no pescoço dele, derrubando-o da cadeira. Com violência, ela bateu a cabeça dele contra a mesa de vidro na sala.

–– Pare de falar sobre os riscos dessa agência, seu desgraçado! – gritou ela, pressionando com força a cabeça dele – Eu poderia usar tudo o que aprendi nesse maldito lugar contra você agora mesmo!

–– Pense no que vai... – tentou argumentar Shinter, mas ela puxou-o e bateu a cabeça do homem com mais força.

–– Cale a boca, seu filho da mãe! – disse ela, aos prantos e com muita raiva –Você acaba de matar um civil, um inocente! Você matou o homem que eu amo!

Então, ela soltou-o.

–– Não, agente Creft. – disse ele – Você o matou.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar furioso. Mas voltou-se a porta e puxou-a para que ela abrisse. Ela não se moveu.

–– Me deixa sair! – disse ela.

–– Eu sei que tudo isso é muito doloroso para você, mas... – continuou ele.

–– Me deixe sair agora! – disse ela num grito.

–– Porém, antes de voltar para casa, terá de passar pela avaliação de Sr. Kane. – falou ele, olhando-a – Agora, você é um risco também.

"Você é uma agente da Fortaleza?"."Há quanto tempo você é uma agente da Fortaleza?". "Qual é o seu ID de identificação dentro da Fortaleza?". As perguntas feitas por Kane soavam como a única coisa existente no mundo. Barbara passava por um tortuoso interrogatório em um detector de mentiras, que media o fluxo em seu cérebro para criar médias emocionais do cérebro.

As respostas fluíam automaticamente, como em um robô. "Sim.". "Dois anos." "Meu número de ID dentro da Fortaleza é ID-442166...".

"Você alguma vez já revelou informações confidenciais sobre a agência da Fortaleza ou mesmo insinuou que seu trabalho seria algo relacionado ao serviço de espionagem americano?"

"Você já fez um encontro não-autorizado com contatos da contra-espionagem?"

"Você acha que, se alguém revela informações confidenciais para alguém não-autorizado, a pessoa que revelou deve ser considerada um risco, e para isso tratada como qual?"

"Você já traiu a Fortaleza? É uma agente-dupla?"

"Sim." "Não." Sim." "Não.".

Três horas após o interrogatório, o motorista da Fortaleza levou Barbara para o apartamento de July. Ela chegou e, chorando, deu um forte abraço no amiga. Então, ela bebeu uma taça de vinho e jogou-se na cama para dormir um sono de dor e escuridão.

A chuva caía fina sobre o gramado verde. Túmulos, uns ao lado dos outros, faziam uma fileira tortuosa que conduziam ao topo de uma elevação. Próximo dali, várias cadeiras postas umas ao lado das outras seguravam pessoas que assistiam ao enterro de Steven Hunk.

Na primeira fileira, Barbara, ao seu lado July, e ao lado dela os pais de Steve. A mãe chorava sem parar. O padre falava palavras de consolo, mas Barbara não ouvia e nem mesmo prestava atenção. Sua dor era apenas pequena demais comparada à da mãe de seu noivo. Ela perdera o filho.

Depois, eles se dirigiram para uma salinha pequena dentro do cemitério mesmo, onde o corpo havia sido velado.

Lá, pessoas conversavam tristemente, com xícaras de café fumegante entre as mãos. Muitas pessoas vieram cumprimentar Barbara, abraçando-a e dizendo palavras de conforto.

Uma hora, Sra. Hunk se aproximou dela. Barbara a olhou.

–– Sinto muito. – foi o que conseguiu dizer. Sem que ela esperasse, a senhora a abraçou e foi-se embora do recinto. Barbara apenas conseguiu derramar lágrimas pela dor da mãe do jovem homem e por sua própria.

**ACT FIVE**

Em casa, Barbara abriu a torneira do chuveiro, de onde saiu água fumegante. Ela colocou as costas debaixo da água e tentou relaxar.

Tinha recebido um bipe de Shinter, dizendo ser emergência, mas ela estava com licença de um mês.

"Nunca mais vou voltar lá." – pensou ela – "Para mim, acabou."

Enquanto tentava relaxar, um barulho em sua porta. Parecia ter sido destruída. Barbara fechou o chuveiro, enrolou-se na toalha pendurada e abriu uma fresta da porta. Nada. A porta da sala estava intacta. Então, rapidamente, ela colocou a roupa e saiu do banheiro. Foi a porta e olhou pelo buraco na porta. Rapidamente, ela se esquivou, enquanto balas perfuraram a porta violentamente, quebrando-a. Ela correu e se refugiou atrás de uma parede.

As balas fizeram a porta cair. Três homens armados e mascarados entraram portando uzis semi-automáticas. Eles adentraram violentamente o lugar. Barbara, escondida atrás da parede do quarto, correu para o banheiro. Os homens sinalizavam um para o outro por silêncio. Um deles acionou a mira _laser_ e sinalizou com o dedo para que os outros ficassem em posição. De supetão, abriu a porta do quarto. Ninguém. Ele fez um gesto para que os homens fossem averiguar a cozinha. Quando o aparente comandante da missão ficou de costas para o banheiro, Barbara abriu a porta e investiu. Com um vidro de perfume ela atacou o queixo do inimigo, rasgando-lhe a máscara. Com um golpe rápido, jogou longe sua pequena metralhadora. O homem a atacou com um soco. Os outros apareceram imediatamente.

–– Joseph! – gritou um deles.

–– Segurar fogo! – falou ele fazendo um gesto com a mão.

Nesse momento, Barbara saltou para o quarto. Conseguiu correr a abrir a janela da varanda. O homem entrou no quarto, pegou sua uzi do chão e atirou contra o vidro, que se partiu. PTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR! O barulho ensurdecedor chegou aos ouvidos de Barbara. Ela olhou para baixo, segurou-se no parapeito da varanda e saltou do sexto andar. Mas não foi uma queda direta ao chão. Caiu na varanda do morador do andar de baixo, e sabia disso. Por sorte, o apartamento estava vazio, Barbara usou um vaso para quebrar a janela e fugiu. O homem correu e olhou para baixo, vendo Barbara fugindo.

–– CORRAM! Ela está no andar inferior!

Enquanto isso, Barbara arrombava a porta do apartamento e descia com passos curtos e rápidos as escadas.

–– Mas que diabos... – pensou ela – Quem diabos são esses desgraçados?

Os homens correram em direção a ela na escada, fazendo grande barulho. Barbara finalmente chegou ao andar térreo, empurrou a porta... mas ela estava trancada!

Sem que ela soubesse, a porta estava com um pedaço maciço de ferro enroscado na maçaneta, prendendo a porta na parede. O único caminho agora era a garagem.

Recuperando o fôlego, Barbara avançou pelas escadas abaixo e empurrou a porta da garagem. Essa abriu com facilidade, e ela correu em direção à subida de saída. Um ruído de carro derrapando soou no lugar. Sem que ela esperasse, um carro parou na sua frente, bloqueando a saída. Barbara olhou para o carro esperando seu próximo inimigo. O vidro abaixou-se e abriu. Barbara chocou-se com a surpresa que a aguardava.

–– Papai? – perguntou ela mais numa exclamação incrédula.

–– Entre! – disse o Sr. Tom Creft, com rispidez – AGORA!

Barbara correu e entrou no carro. Logo em seguida, os homens saíram pela porta das escadas, atirando contra o carro. Imediatamente, Tom acelerou e levou o carro para a saída. Barbara recuperava o fôlego.

–– Ponha o cinto. – disse Tom, quebrando o silêncio mas sem desviar a atenção da rua.

Barbara olhou-o, pensativa e interrogativa.

–– O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela rispidamente – Como sabia que eu iria ser atacada?

–– Abra o porta-luvas. – disse Tom. Barbara abriu e encontrou um documento com uma foto sua. – Este é seu passaporte. Você vai para um vôo à Paris com conexão à Suíça. Esse é seu passaporte falso e seu novo nome.

–– O quê? – gritou Barbara. – Pare o carro agora!

Tom continuou dirigindo. Quando chegou ao estacionamento do aeroporto, parou.

–– O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ela.

–– Barbara, você tem que confiar em mim. – disse ele – Não vão desistir de caçá-la. Você precisa sair do país.

–– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! – disse ela – Não até eu saber o que está acontecendo.

–– Não há tempo para isso! – falou ele – Eles vão mata-la se não fizer exatamente o que eu disser!

Barbara confrontou-o com o olhar.

–– Quem é você? – perguntou ela.

–– Eu sou um agente da Fortaleza, como você, trabalhando disfarçado no escritório da Lines Aerospace.

–– O quê? – perguntou ela, inconformada.

–– Barbara, você tem que ir para a Suíça!

–– Eu não vou!

–– Você não sabe com quem está lidando! – gritou Tom.

–– Então, me diga. – falou Barbara imperativa – Me diga com quem estou lidando.

Thomas olhou-a com hesitação. E, depois, continuou.

–– Treze anos atrás, doze ex-agentes da KGB, CIA, FBI, CSN, SVR e outras agências se tornaram _freelancer_. Todos eles decepcionados com sua pátria e dispostos a formar uma nova filiação. Uma nova Aliança.

–– A Aliança dos Mercenários. – falou ela – Eu os conheço, são perigosos, ameaças à segurança, inimigos dos EUA.

–– Eu sou um deles. – disse ele – E você também, Barbara.

–– O que? – questionou, perplexa.

–– A Fortaleza não é um braço secreto da CIA, a Fortaleza é um braço secreto da Aliança.

–– É impossível! – falou ela.

–– Você esteve trabalhando para o inimigo que pensou estar combatendo.

Barbara recostou-se no banco.

–– Não pode ser verdade. – falou ela – Eles mesmo me contaram o que era a Aliança dos Mercenários.

–– Pense, Barbara. – falou Tom – Por que nunca esteve em Langley? Por que todas as operações devem ser escondidas até dos superiores? Contar o que é a Aliança é só um passo para manter a Fortaleza sob qualquer suspeita. A Fortaleza é uma divisão secreta da Aliança infiltrada nos EUA para recrutar pessoas que acreditam estar trabalhando para salvar o país.

Barbara ainda estava recostada no banco, perplexa com a verdade.

–– Barbara, – disse Tom – o carro vai partir. Vá, agora, e fique livre de tudo isso.

Barbara voltou-se para ele.

–– Quem você pensa que é para vir até mim e tentar agir como um pai? Se quiser me ajudar, fique longe!

Barbara saiu do carro e correu de volta como nunca havia corrido.

Eles haviam tentado mata-la. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Acreditava em seu pai? Claro. Ele _estava _falando a verdade. Então, algo que passou por sua cabeça. Algo que seria o início de uma vida dupla. Foi ao banheiro, ainda segurando o passaporte que o pai lhe dera.

"Eu não vou para a Suíça." – pensou ela.

De frente para o espelho, Barbara olhou para o cabelo enrolado na tinta vermelha que iria tingi-lo. Ela trocou a foto do passaporte e mudou o nome: Julia Garner.

Lavou o cabelo, penteou-os e olhou para si mesma: ali estava seu disfarce.

No aeroporto, ela foi à bilheteria e entregou as passagens junto dos passaportes. A mulher atendente pegou-os e olhou.

–– Julia Garner, certo? – perguntou ela.

–– É isso aí! – falou Barbara.

–– Com quantas malas você está embarcando para Taipei?

TAIPEI...

Barbara caminhava pelas ruas repletas de orientais. Chegou perto de um homem parado ao lado de seu carro e, falando chinês, disse:

–– Será que você pode me dar uma carona?

–– Acho que não. – disse ele, olhando-a de baixo para cima – Eu não gosto de garotas ruivas.

–– É mesmo? – perguntou ela – Sério?

Ela imediatamente deu um golpe no pescoço do homem que o fez desmaiar. No bolso do homem, estava a chave do carro.

Pouco depois, Barbara estava com o Jaguar preto estacionado nas ruas de trás da embaixada. No banco do carro ao seu lado, estava uma corda e sua arma, junto à uma chave de fenda. Ela estava pronta.

A corda a ajudava a subir pelo muro que cercava o prédio da embaixada. Logo, ela entrou e se escondeu entre as sombras.

Lá fora, os seguranças fumavam e riam.

Barbara jogou sorrateiramente a corda para o telhado do prédio e subiu. Lá em cima, um duto estava fechado com um engradado. Usando a chave de fenda, Barbara o abriu e, apoiando-se na corda presa à beirada do duto, ela desceu lentamente, entrando em um corredor escuro na embaixada.

Usando a lanterna, Barbara foi procurando alguma porta que indicasse algo suspeito.

De repente, dois guardas saíram e ela se escondeu debaixo de uma escada. Saíam de uma sala com uma luz alaranjada. Era um homem japonês de terno e óculos com mais dois seguranças armados. Os homens passaram por ela sem a perceberem.

Ela, então, foi em direção à sala, agora trancada. Com a chave de fenda, ela quebrou a fechadura, e, então, abriu a porta.

Ali estava Jane, amarrada em uma cadeira com o rosto muito machucado e sangrando, e com uma das mãos pingando em sangue bem vermelho.

Na cadeira do lado, estava Jonas. Com o pescoço cortado, _morto_.

–– Meu Deus... – sussurrou Barbara, enquanto ia para Jane – Jane, você está bem? O que fizeram com você?

–– BaRbaRa... – gemeu Jane.

–– Tudo bem, vou tirar você daqui! – falou ela.

–– NãÃão... atrás de você!

Mas era tarde demais... Barbara olhou para trás e sentiu uma arma acertar o seu rosto com força que a fez desmaiar.

**ACT SIX**

De repente, Barbara estava se afogando. Abriu os olhos: estava com a cabeça imersa na água. De repente, puxaram-na para fora.

–– COOF! COOF! – Barbara tossiu, enquanto os homens gritavam em chinês e colocavam sua cabeça novamente dentro do tonel de água.

Com brutalidade, eles a jogaram em uma cadeira e a algemaram. O homem japonês de terno e óculos que ela vira antes entrou pela porta e se aproximou dela.

–– Para quem você está trabalhando?

Barbara olhou-o assustada, mas sem responder.

–– Quem te mandou?

–– Vai pro inferno! – falou Barbara.

Um dos soldados ficou em pé diante dela vê, gritando em chinês, deu-lhe um tapa no rosto.

De repente, todos ficaram em silêncio com um sinal do japonês.

–– Certo... – falou ele – Vou lhe dar um tempo para reconsiderar.

Então, todos saíram de lá. Barbara olhou para Jane: poderia pedir ajuda, mas ela estava muito machucada para ajudar. Então, olhou para a mesa em sua frente: ali estava seu trunfo que os homens haviam esquecido: a chave de fenda bem em frente.

Com um chute, a chave de fendas voou ao ar e caiu nas mãos de Barbara, ainda presas pela algema. Forçando a solda entre as correntes que ligavam uma algema a outra, Barbara quebrou-a.

E, então, usou a chave para liberar Jane, enquanto a carregava e saía pela porta.

–– Já vou tirar você daqui.

Logo, ela alcançou um corredor enorme. Jane se cansou e se jogou no chão. Barbara abaixou para socorre-la.

–– Não há tempo... – sussurrou ela com muita dificuldade – Você deve voltar para a Fortaleza... sem mim... eu não vou conseguir...

–– NÃO! – falou Barbara, quando percebeu que Jane estava desfalecendo – Eu não vou deixar.

De repente, ruídos vindo do fundo ecoaram.

Barbara tentou erguer Jane.

–– NÃO! – falou ela – Eu... não.. ... ...conseguir!

Barbara continuou tentando levanta-la.

Jane olhou para ela e lágrimas escorreram por sua face. A cabeça de Jane caiu para trás enquanto ela morria nos braços de Barbara.

–– Não! – falou Barbara. Mas Jane já estava morta. Os ruídos se intensificaram. Barbara saiu pelo corredor correndo, sem mais o que fazer por Jane.

Foi procurando uma saída: não havia nenhuma. Então, achou uma porta engradada no fundo, abaixo de uma escada. Com pressa, Barbara a alcançou. Abriu a porta sem esforço: estava em um galpão. Ao fundo, numa redoma de vidro, estava um estranho objeto: um tubo pequeno cheio de um líquido translúcido, preso a duas colunas pequenas de metal. Tudo não passava de 10 centímetros.

–– O que é isso? – questionou-se Barbara. Foi até a redoma.

No pequeno objeto, um estranho símbolo estava inscrito em uma das pequenas colunas.

Os guardas se aproximaram. Barbara sacou a chave de fenda e quebrou a redoma, enrolando o pequeno objeto com cuidado entre os braços. Os guardas entraram, portando metralhadoras de mão. Barbara se escondeu detrás das bancadas, caminhando com cuidado. Então, enquanto tentava achar o jeito mais fácil de chegar á porta engradada sem ser vista, ela observou: ao lado da porta estavam dois galões de combustível altamente inflamável. Era sua chance.

Os guardas rodeavam as bancadas, à sua procura. Barbara finalmente chegou à saída.

–– EI, RAPAZES! – gritou ela, imediatamente voltando-se para a porta e saindo, enquanto os guardas disparavam.

As balas acertaram os recipientes de combustível, e uma bola de fogo se formou enquanto ela corria pelos corredores, saindo pela porta da frente enquanto a segurança estava ocupada com a explosão. Correu ao carro, colocou o estranho artefato que acabara de coletar ao seu lado e saiu dirigindo numa velocidade altíssima.

LOS ANGELES...

Barbara caminhava pelos corredores da Fortaleza, enquanto todos a olhavam. Nick observou a parceira e se surpreendeu: parecia uma completa alucinada. O cabelo vermelho, a roupa preta...

Barbara abriu a porta do escritório de Shinter e depositou em sua mesa o artefato roubado. Shinter a olhou.

–– Estou de volta. – disse ela.

Shinter sorriu.

–– Está bem.

Meia hora depois, Barbara entrava em outro escritório em Los Angeles.

–– Preciso falar com o seu diretor, Sr. Devlin. – falou Barbara.

A recepcionista a olhou, assustada.

–– Ele está ocupado no momento, deseja deixar recado? – perguntou a recepcionista.

–– Diga a ele que ele tem uma adesão.

A recepcionista foi levando-a, então, para o elevador do verdadeiro prédio da CIA.

TRÊS SEMANAS DEPOIS...

O tempo estava bonito, apesar das nuvens. Barbara estava agachada segurando sobre a pedra de mármore, onde estava a inscrição: "STEVEN HUNK: 1977 – 2005."

Sabia que só o tempo poderia acabar com sua dor, e que agora ela lutaria contra a Fortaleza com todas as suas forças.

Barbara levantou, respirando o ar fresco. Olhou para trás. Ali estava seu pai Thomas Creft.

–– Os superiores disseram que eu podia contar. – disse ele – Você foi aceita.

Barbara olhou-o.

–– Você é da CIA...

–– Sim. – falou ele – Eu queria que você tivesse ido para a Suíça. Você não sabe como é difícil, Barbara. Fazer o que eu faço.

Barbara suspirou e voltou a falar.

–– Então você sabia da verdade... Estava do lado da CIA o tempo todo?

Thomas olhou-a, entregando-lhe um celular.

–– Espere a ligação de seu contato. Ele vai lhe dizer tudo.

Barbara pegou o celular e novamente voltou o olhar para o pai.

–– Eu... sinto muito, Barbara.

Então, Thomas se retirou.

O celular começou a tocar. Barbara hesitou e o atendeu.

–– Alô?

**THE SPIES.**

Gostou do episódio piloto?

Você pode conferir as temporadas completas no site oficial do seriado: www . thespies . cjb . net

Criado e escrito por Gustavo Dittrichi.


End file.
